L'amulette millénaire
by anelyne
Summary: Deux ans après avoir terassé satan, un petit groupe se retrouve dans une église pour préparer l'arrivée de la princesse sharo et son nouveau compagnon. Mais Nanami est inquiète, personne n'a eu de nouvelles de sword depuis 1 mois... CHAP 6 EN LIGNE
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire se passe deux ans après que Sword et Ios aient vaincu Satan. N'ayant toujours pas retrouvé son corps, Sword (avec l'accord de Soma, bien sur :p) est partit à la recherche d'un moyen de le retrouver. Il était partit depuis un mois. Nanami avait laissé poussé ses cheveux mais appart ça, aucun changement. Elle avait toujours la même adorable frimousse. Shekil était retourné au paradis et Sharo aux enfers, tandis que Garvera et le batcat étaient restés sur terre. Garvera qui, d'ailleurs, en pinçait pas mal pour notre cher Ranpu ! Mizuno quand à elle commençait s'habiller normalement.. je dis bien commençait ! Elle avait oublié Sword quelques temps après le retour du calme et sortait à présent avec Kanna.

Tout commence un mois après le départ de Sword, un matin où Garvera avait reçu une lettre de la princesse Sharo. Elle avait réunit tout le monde dans l'église de Mizuno pour leur parler

-Hé bien Garvera, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mizuno

-C'est très simple ! Il se trouve que ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre de la princesse, ou plutôt devrais-je dire : l'impératrice Sharo. Elle nous annonce qu'elle nous rendra visite demain afin de nous présenter son compagnon

-Son.. son compagnon ? fit Nanami inquiète, avant de penser : mais.. Sword est partit depuis longtemps.. Si ça se trouve, le compagnon de Sharo…

Kanna posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nanami

-Calme Nanami, je suis sur qu'il ne s'agit pas de Sword.

-Je l'espère..

-Comme c'est mignon Nanami, toujours inquiète pour Sword.. fit Garvera

-Si j'étais toi je me tairais Garvera, je sais des choses à propos d'un garçon que tu n'aimerais pas que je révèle…

-Heu.. Je n'ai rien dit… Rien du tout… Enfin bon reprenons notre sérieux ! Mizuno, Sharo pourra-t-elle loger ici durant une nuit ?

-Hé bien… Oui, je suppose, tant qu'elle ne détruit pas mon église…

-Mais, y a plus de chambre de libre ! Il y a celle-ci où dors Garvera et la mienne, les autres chont occupées de divers truc… fit le batcat

-Hé bien, tu peux partager ta chambre non ? fit mizuno en souriant

-mais.. mais.. garvera auchi peut partager alors !

-Ma chambre est bien plus petite que la tienne !

-ch'est pas mon problème !

Garvera et le batcat commencèrent alors à se disputer à propos de leur chambre. Nanami n'y prêta pas attention, elle regardait par la fenêtre, la joue appuyée sur sa main.

-Sword… soupira-t-elle doucement

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Tout le monde se retourna, dans l'ouverte de la porte se trouvaient Sword et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges partant des deux côtés de sa tête et arrivants jusqu'à sa taille. Elle avait de grosses boucles d'oreilles jaunes et portait un pantalon en jeans et un T-shirt noir…


	2. Chapter 2

_Youuwww wala la suite Enfin tu l'as ta suite zejabel ;) Ben voilà, je commence le chapitre trois maintenant et je le poste dès que je l'ai finit ! Bonne lecture à tous_

-S.. Sword ?! s'écria Nanami

-Salut bande de naze ! J'vous ai manqué ? fit le démon avec son habituel sourire

Nanami s'avança vers lui, l'air en colère

-Espèce d'idiot ! Tu te rends compte que tu nous as laissé sans nouvelle pendant un mois ? On était mort d'inquiétude ! En plus tu es partit avec le corps de Soma

-Tss.. Toujours soma..

Nanami remarqua alors la jeune fille à côté de Sword

-Mais.. Qui est-ce ? commença-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Sword, si tu as fais quoi que ce soit avec elle et le corps de Soma je te tue !

-Hein ?! Mais non ! C'est une démone qui a aidé Soma à maîtriser les antitechnique des ténèbres ! Elle s'appelle Lilith et Soma à bousiller sa maison… Maintenant elle exige qu'on l'héberge

-N'oublie pas que j'ai également des info pour que tu récupère ton corps ! fit Lilith l'air malicieux, donc si tu ne m'héberge pas, tu ne sauras rien !

-Ouais ouais j'ai compris..

Nanami baissa la tête

-Il ne pense décidément qu'à récupérer son corps et à partir.. pensa-t-elle

-Hé bien… Je pense qu'il nous sera possible de t'héberger Lilith, mais hélas, pas tout de suite ! Avant cela nous devont héberger la princesse Sharo… fit Mizuno

-Pas de problèmes ! Mais.. Où vais-je dormir alors hein ?

-Tu pourras venir chez moi Lilith, fit Nanami en souriant

-Vraiment ??

-Bien sur !

-Merci beaucoup ! Mais qui es-tu ??

-Je m'appelle Nanami, je suis une amie de Sword. L'exorciste, c'est Mizuno

-Une exorciste ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'exorcise que les mauvais démons.. dit Mizuno calmement

-Ouf…

-Là, c'est Kanna et Ios, continua Nanami, là c'est Garvera, c'est une démone, comme toi, là c'est Ranpu, là c'est Nana, le batcat.

-Enchantée..

-Sword, maintenant que tu es là, je voudrais te demander un service.. Je voudrais que tu m'aide à ranger une de mes chambres, afin d'héberger Sharo… dit Mizuno

-Sharo ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Garvera se leva et prit la parole

-La princesse Sharo à l'intention de venir passer quelques temps ici afin de nous présenter son compagnon. Elle arrivera demain.. Elle à dit rester un jour mais tu connais Sharo, son séjour va sûrement s'éterniser

-Génial, manquait plus que ça.. soupira Sword

-Hey ! Cha veut dire que je garde ma chambre ? fit le batcat en battant des oreilles

-En fait, vu que nous allons finalement préparer une chambre pour Sharo, je pense que si Lilith le veut, elle pourra partager la chambre du batcat. Fit Mizuno, toujours aussi calme…

-Ch'est pas juchte ! j'veux pas partager ma chambre !

-Merci mais je préfère ne pas déranger. Je reviendrai ici lorsque la princesse sera repartie. En plus, j'ai toujours voulut voir dans quelles conditions vivait les humains ! fit Lilith en souriant

-chuper ! merchi lilith, ch'est vraiment gentil !

Pendant ce temps, Sword regardait Nanami. Il n'était partit que depuis 1mois, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle avait changé… Il s'en rendait compte maintenant : elle n'était plus la jeune fille fragile d'il y a deux ans. Depuis quelques temps, elle semblait souvent pensive et elle avait des réactions très étranges… Il ne comprenait pas, elle changeait d'attitude si facilement envers lui… Elle pouvait très bien rire et s'amuser avec lui puis, l'instant d'après, sembler triste… Il ne comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs pourquoi son cœur lui faisait si mal lorsqu'elle était triste… _(l'est long à la détente lui hein ? )_

-Alors Sword, tu viens nous aider ? fit Mizuno, le sortant de ses pensées

-Heu.. Ouais ouais, j'arrive…


	3. Chapter 3

**Et walaaa! Enfin le chapitre 3 Il est plus long que les 2 premiers, j'y ai pas fait attention, j'étais à fond dans le truc en écrivant.. Donc voilà! Bonne lecture à tous! et si vous pouviez me laisser quelques reviews vous seriez zentyyy :**

**

* * *

**

Le petit groupe partit alors dans la pièce à ranger. C'était une salle assez grande remplie de caisses et de divers objets farfelus

-Oulala.. On va y passer la journée ! fit Nanami

-C'est peut-être un peu plus en désordre que je ne le pensais.. fit Mizuno, un peu ennuyée

-Tss… Allez, autant commencer maintenant, on aura finit plus vite ! soupira Sword

-Attendez ! Mizuno, tu n'as pas un poste radio ? Ca sera beaucoup plus agréable de faire ça en musique !

-Heu.. j'en ai un mais il est justement quelque part là dedans…

-Mh… Alors allons-y, nous mettront de la musique quand nous auront trouvé le post radio !

Ils commencèrent donc à ranger, sans plus de motivation que ça… Après une demi-heure, seul le quart de la pièce était rangé, et toujours aucune trace de la radio.. Nanami regarda autour d'elle : tout le monde soupirait et semblait vouloir partir le plus vite possible..

-Quelle ambiance.. Un peu de musique ne serait décidément pas de refus.. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de les motiver ! pensa-t-elle

Elle réfléchit alors, tout en continuant à ranger.. Elle eut alors une idée… Si ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de radio, pourquoi ne pas chanter ? Ca leur donnerait peut-être du courage… Mais voilà, que chanter ? Et puis, elle n'était pas sure d'oser… D'autant plus que Sword était dans la pièce et risquait donc de l'entendre… Elle se retourna alors et regarda celui à qui elle venait de penser… Et en le regardant, une chanson lui vint automatiquement à l'esprit et, oubliant la peur qu'elle avait éprouvé quelques instant avant, elle se mit à chanter avec une voix qu'on ne lui aurait pas imaginé… Une voix claire et douce, sans fausses notes…

« Lorsque tu poses ta main sur mon coeur  
Tu sens qu'il bat pour toi  
Il y va fort et galope mon coeur  
Et tu sais pourquoi »

(J'étais entrain d'écouter cette chanson de l'anime « creamy, adorable creamy » en écrivant… et je sais pas j'imaginait trop bien nanami chanter ça en pensant à sword ! Pour ceux qui veulent, la chanson est sur coucoucircus, en fr et en jap…)

Mizuno regarda Nanami, perplexe puis, après quelques instant, elle reprit en cœur avec elle le second couplet..

«Je crois que j'ai une batterie  
Dans le cœur  
Qui joue toujours pour moi  
Et qui te dit simplement  
Je t'ai trouvé, je t'aime  
C'est magique, c'est technique »

Aussi étrange que cela puisse parraître, ce fut ensuite au tour de Kanna de se joindre au filles (Kanna chanter ça.. imagine le tableau et.. éclate de rire !)

«Toi contre moi, c'est bon et doux  
Et je ne pense plus qu'à nous  
Je n'irai pas chercher ailleurs  
Le vrai bonheur !

Si tu le sais comme un joli cadeau  
Tu garderas  
Pour toute la vie cette tendresse  
Si tu le sais comme un joli cadeau  
Tu garderas  
Pour toute la vie cette tendresse »

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, ils reprirent alors la chanson depuis le début et Garvera, le batcat ainsi que Lilith les accompagnèrent..

-Heu.. ils vont bien ? demanda Sword à Ranpu

-J'ai un doute sur leur santé mentale…

Et la journée continua comme ça, dans ce grand rangement accompagné des diverses chansons chantée par la petite chorale improvisée… Même Ranpu avait finit par chanter ! Et lorsque tout fut finit, (si si ils ont retrouvé la radio ces nuls.. ils l'ont trouvé une fois qu'ils ont eu finit de ranger ! muhahaha XD) Nanami soupira

-Enfin terminé ! Hé bien, la prochaine fois, rappelez moi de refuser d'aider Mizuno à ranger son église !

-Ouais, pareil pour moi… fit Sword en se laissant tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil

-Ahh je suis morte… fit Garvera

-Même l'enfer est plus ordonné que ça.. soupira Lilith

-Vraiment désolée de vous avoir infligé ça… C'est uniquement parce que Sharo arrive demain, sinon je me serais abstenue ! fit Mizuno

-Rectificachion ! Sharo arrive dans quelques heures ! fit le batcat en montrant l'horloge qui indiquait… 3H35 du matin

Nanami regarda l'horloge, l'air effondrée

-3… 3H35… Mes parents doivent être mort d'inquiétude…

-Ouais, notre père aussi.. fit Kanna, entrain d'imaginer son père entrain de s'inquiéter.. il posa la main sur son visage afin de masquer son désespoir

-Lilith ! Je viendrai te chercher demain, mais au vu de l'heure, je ne peux pas te ramener à la maison ce soir !

-Pas de problèmes Nanami…

-Je vais arranger la chambre du batcat pour elle…

-Mais ch'est injuchte ! Mizuno tu peux pas me faire cha !

Mais personne ne fit attention à la remarque de cette petite bestiole infernale…

-Allez viens Nanami, on te raccompagne… fit Sword, avec son éternel sourire de vainqueur

-Merci…

Sword et Nanami se dirigèrent alors vers la porte, lorsque Sword se retourna

-Tu viens, Kanna ?

-J'ai un truc à faire, partez devant je vous rejoint !

-Comme tu veux…

Les deux jeunes gens partirent alors

-Tu as vraiment quelque chose à faire ? fit Garvera l'air moqueur

-Bah ! Ces deux là ont besoin de se retrouver seul… Ils sont incapable de comprendre seul qu'ils s'aiment, alors autant donner un coup de pouce au destin

-Avec toi, le destin aurait bien besoin d'un coup de pouce aussi… pensa Garvera avant de dire, hé bien, je suis épuisée… Mizuno, Lilith, Ranpu, Kanna… Bonsoir, je vais me coucher..

De leur côté, Sword et Nanami marchaient dans le silence le plus total… Après quelques minutes, Sword se décida à prendre la parole, un peu embarrassé..

-Tu sais.. Je n'avais pas prévu de vous laisser sans nouvelles.. C'est juste que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion… Mais.. Ca m'a vexé ce matin.. Après tant de temps, j'espérait.. Au moins un mot gentil…

-Je suis désolée… Si j'ai été si méchante, c'est parce que je m'étais inquiétée… J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu ne revienne pas, tu sais… Mais je suis contente que tu sois revenu, tu m'as manqué…

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué… Cet étrange, non ? Je suis un démon, normalement je ne devrais pas ressentir ça, et pourtant.. Depuis que je te connais, je ressent des choses nouvelles.. Des choses que je n'avais encore jamais ressenties avant…

Nanami se mit à rougir, elle ne savait pas trop où Sword voulait en venir, mais ça l'avait touché en plein cœur…


	4. Chapter 4

**waaahh abusé! J'ai fait 2 chapitres ce soir! (pour ton plus grand plaisir, zejabel-sama) J'étais trop motivée...**

**Sword: mouais, maintenant tu nous lache un an, ok?**

**Moi: meuh naaaaaaannn... justementtt c'est toi qui va profiter dans ce chapitre ci! niark niark**

**Sword: ... je le sens mal...**

**Moi: aucune raison...**

**Kanna: je sens que je vais adorer...**

* * *

Nanami, un peu gênée, s'apprêta à répondre, il se mit à pleuvoir à grosse gouttes

-Zut ! pensa-t-elle, je n'ai rien pour me protéger !

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose se placer au dessus d'elle : Sword venait de déployer ses ailes !

-Tu es fou ! Et si quelqu'un te voy..

-Hey ! Il est plus de 3H et demi du matin, les seules personne qu'on pourraient croiser sont sûrement des mec complètement bourrés et c'est le seul truc qu'on a pour se protèger de la pluie… Même si tu ferais fureur dans un concour de miss T-shirt mouillé, il faut bien l'avouer

-Espèce de pervers !

-Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes réagissent toujours aussi mal quand on les complimente ! C'est quand même incroyable…

-Ex.. excuse moi.. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, mais.. ici, les compliments ne sont pas les mêmes qu'en enfer.. tu devrais le savoir…

-Peut-être, mais les compliments que je te fais comme si on été en enfer sont deux fois plus sincère, crois moi…

Nanami soupira

-Mais.. Si tu tiens à ce que je te fasse des compliments comme les humains en font alors…

Sword se retourna vers Nanami et la regarda longuement, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise

-Heu.. qu..

Sword posa son index sur la bouche de Nanami, comme pour lui dire de se taire

-Tu es magnifique…

Nanami devint rouge pivoine

-Heu.. Je… On.. On est arrivé… fit Nanami, mal à l'aise

-Oui.. Je suppose que je te laisse ici…

-Heu.. O.. Oui…

Sword replia ses ailes puis s'en alla, sous le regard triste de Nanami. Mais brusquement, celle-ci l'appela

-Oui ? répondit celui-ci

-Tu.. Ne veux pas entrer un peu ? Tu es trempés et… contrairement à ce que j'ai pu laisser croire, mes parents ne sont pas là.. Tu pourras te sécher à ton aise et..

Sword revint alors près de la jeune fille

-Pourquoi pas… fit-il en souriant

Ils rentrèrent donc tout les deux, sous le regard amusé de Kanna qui, sortit de chez Mizuno peu de temps après eux, n'avait cessé de les observer. A l'intérieur, Nanami s'était mise en peignoir et séchait ses cheveux pendant que, dans la salle de bain, Sword se changeait. Nanami lui avait passé un pyjama à son père, ainsi il ne prendrait pas froid. Sword la rejoignit donc dans le salon, quelques instants après. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, dans le fauteuil. Un long silence s'installa à nouveau et, encore une fois, ce fut Sword qui brisa celui-ci

-Dis moi… Tout à l'heure, tu pensais à quelqu'un.. quand tu chantais ?

Nanami se mit à rougir… Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle pensait à lui !

-Hé bien… C'est possible…

-Et à qui pensais-tu ?

-Si je te le dis, tu vas te moquer…

Sword sourit

-Je te jure que non..

-Hé bien… Je pensais… à…

Elle avala sa salive puis, dans un murmure presque inaudible, elle termina sa phrase par un léger « toi ». « toi » que Sword avait entendu, malgré le peu de 'volume' que Nanami avait mit pour dire ce mot… En se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Nanami porta la main à sa bouche et bredouilla :

-Je.. ne.. ne fais pas attention à ce que je viens de dire…

Sword se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant Nanami afin de pouvoir la regarder. Elle baissait la tête. Il posa alors ses mains sur ses épaules et dit

-Et si je décidait d'y faire attention ?

Nanami releva la tête et le regarda en rougissant

-Que.. que veux-tu dire par là.. ?

Sword sourit puis, prenant la main de Nanami, il la fit se lever puis la serra dans ses bras…

-S.. sword..

Il s'écarta un peu puis la regarda, son sourire le plus charmeur aux lèvres

-Chut..

Il se pencha vers elle puis l'embrassa tendrement… Lorsqu'il mit fin à ce baiser, il regarda Nanami dans les yeux

-Tout ça m'est inconnu, et je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de choses, tu sais… Mais… Je n'ai jamais autant eu envie d'être avec une fille, de la rendre heureuse… Je ne supporte pas te voir triste… Nanami… Je… Quand je te vois, mon cœur s'emballe.. Je me rends bien compte que c'est loin d'être de l'amitié… C'est autre chose… Je ne sais pas comment appeler ça…

-C'est peut-être simplement… De l'amour… ?

-O.. Oui… Je penses.. Que c'est ça… Nanami… Je t'… Je t'aime… (Et voilà le plus grand fantasme des fan de Sword qui vient de voler en morceau… Alors voyons, occupons nous de Nanami… tronçonneuse ? couteau de boucher ? bougie ? ou bien mon préféré.. l'intégrale de chantal goya, muhahaha… personne survit à un truc pareil XD )


	5. Chapter 5

Hum, me revoila, après quelques.. mois? d'absence... Encore dolée e vous avoir fait attendre, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et au final ça m'était sortit de la tête!! Encore un grand merci à Nouille à la Tomate qui m'a rappelé à l'ordre p Et pour me faire pardoner, je posterai ce soir (normalement) un second chapitre

* * *

La pluie tombait toujours dehors, martelant les carreaux dans un doux clapotis. Le vent soufflait en faisant danser les branches des arbres. Si quelqu'un avait tendu l'oreille et regarder les arbres, on aurait presque dis qu'ils chantaient. C'était une mélodie triste, mais terriblement douce à la foi. Dans la maison, Sword avait toujours le regard plongé dans celui de Nanami, attendant sa réponse. Entre le démon et l'humaine, un silence pesant s'était installé. Nanami ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette révélation soudaine avait tout chamboulé en elle, à tel point qu'elle en doutait même de son amour pour Sword. Et si… Et si c'était Soma qu'elle aimait, et non pas Sword ? Les idées se chamboulaient dans sa tête, à tel point que, prise d'un élan de panique, elle recula d'un pas et regarda Sword, l'air gênée, avant de lui dire

-Il… Il se fait vraiment tard, maintenant… Il serait peut-être temps… que tu rentres chez toi…

Elle regardait le sol en se tenant les bras, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Sword, quant à lui, affichait un regard neutre, et il était dur de savoir à quoi il pensait en cet instant. Une éternité sembla passer, et Sword brisa cet instant en partant, sans ajouter un mot. Il laissa Nanami, seule, perdue dans ses pensées.

Une fois dehors, Sword ne rentra pas chez lui. Il marcha longuement, et ne s'arrêta que quelques heures après, dans un parc. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans l'horizon et, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, pour la première fois de sa vie, le grand démon pleura… Des larmes de tristesse, des larmes de désespoir et de rage. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi cette réaction ?! Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle lui dise avoir pensé à lui en chantant ! Sans cela, il ne lui aurait jamais rien avoué, et il aurait bien moins souffert ! Décidément, celle fille était encore plus dangereuse que les pires démons de l'enfer ! Jamais personne ne l'avait autant fait souffrir. « Vois-tu Sword, la souffrance physique n'est rien, comparé à la souffrance de l'esprit ». Sword comprenait maintenant ce que Shiva avait voulut dire, le jour où il avait prononcé ces mots. Il n'était décidément qu'un bien piètre démon, et sa gloire était loin derrière lui… Il était temps que tout redevienne comme avant. Il était temps qu'il redevienne un démon sanguinaire, que Ios redevienne son ennemi et que les humains redeviennent… des vulgaires êtres sans importance à ses yeux…

Il frappa un grand coup dans l'arbre qui se trouvait à côté de lui, les larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux. Il resta un instant à regarder cet arbre à terre, puis finit enfin par reprendre son calme et s'arrêter de pleurer. Il prit alors le chemin de l'église, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever. Lorsqu'il arriva, Mizuno était déjà réveillée et Sharo se trouvait à ses côtés

-Sword ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es plutôt du genre à faire la grasse matinée d'habitude

-'lu… se contenta de marmonner le concerné, avant de se tourner vers Sharo et d'ajouter : tu devais pas venir avec ton fiancé toi ?

-Si si si, fit Sharo en plaçant ses mains sur ses joues, il est dans le jardin, je peux l'appeler si tu veux, je suis sure que tu seras contente de le revoir !

-le… REvoir ?

-Oui oui oui ! MON AMOURR VIENS VOIR SWORD EST LA

une voix, trop familière aux oreilles de Sword, cria un rapide « j'arrive », puis des pas se firent entendre. C'est alors avec le plus grand étonnement que Sword découvrit l'identité du fiancé de Sharo…

* * *

Alors, quelqu'un à une idée sur l'identité du fiancé?

Sword: moi je saiiisss

Ouais bon toi tu te tais hein, quand on tombe amoureux de Nanami on se tait!

Sword: ...


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le chapitre 6, qui va en choquer plus d'une je sais ;; MAIS!!! évite les parpaing Bouhouhou j'vous jure que ça va s'arranger après.. ;;

En attendant bonne lecture, et, zeja, raté p c'est pas Vivish 3

* * *

Sword était sous le choc. Il fallait bien l'avouer, il s'attendait à tout sauf… CA !

-Qu'est-ce que… Haaahaha.. Oui je vois, c'est une blague, c'est ça ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça Sword, c'est très sérieux ! fit Sharo, boudeuse

-Mais… mais enfin… MAIS C'EST SHEKIL QUOI !!! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE CETTE HISTOIRE ! Dans quel monde on est là ?! Sharo t'es la princesse des enfers merde, en te mariant tu vas devenir la reine des enfers, cette espèce d'emplumé efféminé ne peut pas devenir le roi des enfers !!!

-Et pourquoi pas ?!

-Par Satan, l'enfer courre à sa perte… fit Sword en sortant, l'air désespéré

Il fut rejoint, à peine quelques instant plus tard, par Shekil, qui n'était visiblement pas très à l'aise.

-Je vais être franc avec toi, c'est encore une ruse de Sharo pour te rendre jaloux… Je n'ai aucune envie de passer ma vie avec elle, et encore moins de devenir le roi des enfers, mais je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, tout s'est passé très vite

-Tsss.. J'aurais du m'en douter…

-Quand vas-tu lui dire une bonne fois pour toute que tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu préfère Nanami ?

Sword resta silencieux un instant, avant de répondre, l'air sérieux

-Moi je penses plutôt que cette fois, elle a réussit son coup… Et puis, finalement, roi des enfers, ça m'irait bien!

-Quoi ?! Mais.. Attends, tu plaisante là ? Ios m'a dit que toi et Nanami vous étiez devenu tellement proche que…

-QUE QUOI ? IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE CETTE AHURIE D'HUMAINE ET MOI, ET IL N'Y AURA JAMAIS RIEN !

Ce fut au tour de Sharo et Mizuno de venir, attirées par les cris de Sword

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici.. ? fit Mizuno

-Je lui ai dit, fit Shekil

-Mais.. imbécile ! fit Sharo

-Nan, il a eu raison, fit Sword

Le démon s'avança vers Sharo et la prit dans ses bras. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point Sharo avait grandit. Elle était aussi grande que Garvera maintenant, et elle faisait beaucoup plus femme qu'avant. Sword serait sûrement bien mieux avec elle qu'avec Nanami… Ou, du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader. Il relâcha doucement son étreinte et la regarda en souriant et, après un court temps de pause et d'hésitation, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

La princesse des enfers était –permettez moi l'expression xD- aux anges ! Enfin, elle l'avait… Enfin, Sword était à elle… Elle le regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps…

-Je sais, excuses moi…

-Viens, mon Sword, rentrons chez nous, je nous préparerai un petit nid d'amour et nous nous marierons…

-Ouais heu… Je préférerait tout de même retrouver mon corps avant si ça ne t'ennuie pas ! Le corps de cet humain est du genre limité…

Sharo tira un peu sur le pantalon de Sword et jeta un œil à l'intérieur, avant de décréter

-Je vois ça, en effet. C'est embêtant. Et bien allons retrouver ton corps

Ne prêtant pas attention à Sword, qui affichait à peu près le même regard que le jour où Sharo l'avait rejoint dans son lit, elle lacha alors le pantalon de celui-ci et regarda sa servante, Kumin.

-Ouvre nous un passage Kumin, on rentre

-Héé ! Et moi ?! fit Lilith, je réclame hébergement, Sword et son ami ont détruit ma maison et je lui ai dit comment retrouver son corps !

-Dans ce cas, viens avec nous, je verrais ce que je peux faire… Allons Kumin, presses-toi !

-Oui majesté, fit la servante

D'un coup d'épée, Kumin brisa le mur sur lequel était attaché la croix de l'église, créant ainsi un passage. Le quatuor se mit alors en route, mais lorsque ce fut au futur roi de passer, un voix retentit…

-SWORD, ATTENDS !!

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 6 :3 rendez-vous dans quelques jours pour la suite (et oui encore un suspens, qui l'a appellé? Il y a de nombreuses possibilités... Ios, Kanna, Ranpu, Garvera,... à vous de deviner :p) 


End file.
